


Gregson's Visit

by horrorfangirl



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Co-workers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Team as Family, part two of Never Leave Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: Summary: After receiving Joan’s text Captain Gregson pays Sherlock and Joan a visit to the hospital.





	Gregson's Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleotter73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/gifts).



> Sequel to Never Leave Me.

Title: Gregson’s Visit

Author: horrorfangirl

Fandom: ELEMENTARY CBS

Disclaimer: Not mine! All the characters in this story belong to their respective owners/companies. No copyright infringement is intended with this story.

Summary: After receiving Joan’s text Captain Gregson pays Sherlock and Joan a visit to the hospital.

Rated: Teen.

Tommy Gregson had had his fair share of hospital visits but this one made him sick with worry, not for his team but for the two people he considered family; Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson. When Joan texted him yesterday, informing him of Sherlock’s prognosis, the first thing he felt was a sense of relief that Holmes was on the mend.

The second emotion he felt was anger. Anger at the detective for not letting him know sooner what was going on before Joan had said anything. But no, Sherlock Holmes, the great stubborn git that he was, decided that it would be better for everyone he knew to believe that everything was fine and that we can carry on. Business as usual. Gregson sighed and decided to put his feelings about Holmes on the back burner, and just treat the detective like a friend who needed support.

Which the Captain knew was the right thing to do, but sometimes the right thing to do is not always the easiest thing to do.

So swallowing his pride Tommy Gregson went to the front desk and asked for Holmes’ room number. It took a few minutes but he managed to find out which room Sherlock was in.

When Tommy came into the detective’s room, he found Joan and Sherlock asleep on Sherlock’s bed. The sight of them holding hands as they slept made the Captain smile. Quietly, he took out his phone and took a picture of the pair. The sound of the flash woke Sherlock first.

“Hello Captain,” He said with a yawn. “Been here long?”

The Captain chuckled. “Not too long. You?”

Sherlock sighed. “To be honest, Captain I’m not certain just how long I’ve been here. Watson says that I checked myself into the hospital. Funny thing is I don’t remember doing that.”

 

Hearing the uncertainty in his friend’s voice, Gregson swallowed the quick retort that first came to mind and replaced it with a reassuring smile that wasn’t just for Sherlock but for Joan as well.

Hearing her name Joan awoke from her nap. When she saw the Captain she smiled. “Hi, Captain.” She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Was I asleep for very long?”

“Not sure to be honest,” Gregson admitted. “I’ve only been here a few minutes myself. You two make a cute couple.”

“WHAT?!” The couple in question shouted.

Gregson winced. “Take it easy, you two. Do you want me to get kicked out of here?” He asked them.

Both Sherlock and Joan shook their heads ‘no. ’ “Okay then.” Gregson paused for a moment, then asked: “Is there anything you want to tell the Precinct?”

Joan and Sherlock looked at each other and smiled.

“Yes,” Sherlock replied. “Tell them that they are welcomed to visit if they wish and that we will see them again very soon.” Gregson swallowed, then nodded.

“I’ll tell them,” he promised. He glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that visiting hours were almost over. “Well, I’d better get going, but I promise to bring Detective Bell with me the next time I visit. If you don’t mind that is.”

“Of course we don’t mind,” Joan was quick to reassure her friend. “Right Sherlock?” The detective nodded and gave Gregson a smile. “Of course, Captain, both you and Detective Bell are always welcome,” Sherlock told Gregson. “Oh, just so you know I’ll email that picture I took of you two as soon as I get home,” Gregson told his friends.

Hearing this Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Captain, for letting us know what you plan to do with that picture.”

Gregson smiled. “No problem, Sherlock. I’ll see you both tomorrow. Have a good night you two, and try to stay out of trouble.” With that Tommy Gregson left Sherlock’s room and went to the front desk to find the exit.

Fin


End file.
